Kirsty Knight
by MerceeLovee
Summary: This is Kirsty Knight, twin sister of Kendall knight. What happens if Kirsty was also part of Big Time Rush ?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG , I actually made a new OC, what O: **

i was waiting pacing back and forth, back and forth. this waiting is..._killing_ me. my dad was _suppose_ to be home by now. Then i heard the front door open and i bolt for the door. Then i saw my little sister, Katie.

"Katie!" i yelled and hugged her, wow she's really grown up.

"What? No hug for me , Kirst?" a voice behind me asked. then i saw my older by five minutes brother. Kendall Knight.

"Hey, Hockey head! how was the game?"

"well . . .if you werent sick then you would've, seen me win the winning goal!"

i squealed a bit and hugged him.

"Congrats!" then i seen mom...and dad walk in..._together_.

"Okay! C'mon guys , we have to go." mom told Katie and Kendall. i hugged both of them again both getting a 'hope you feel better'. life is pretty lonely when your...almost an only child. Okay , Okay your probably wondering what is going on. I am Kirsty Knight , daughter of Charlotte and Steven Knight, brother and sisters, Kendall and Katie. parents got a devorice when me and Kendall were 5 a few months before katie was born... it was even harder when we got seperated too. i can't say who took it harder because i barely see Kendall...i see him sometimes at school, but he is always playing hockey, or at school, or babysitting katie, or playing more hockey , grounded or making trouble with ,James, Logan and Carlos. So me? we hang out ... once every Friday after school...sometimes. Kendall said that if i feel better tomorrow, Friday, then i am welcome to hang out with him and Carlos, Logan and James. Honestly .. i dont like James that much. Carlos is hilariously dangerous and Logan is the brain. i am going to hang out with them anyway because,well it's not fair that I dont get to see my own twin a lot. I am a dancer in the summer time ,and i am a hockey player in the winter. some people say that i am bipolar when comes to the sports i picked , i love them.

i was actually starting to recover. so i pretty much shoved the pills and the medicine down my throat and drinking like three glasses of water after. i hate being sick.

_**The Next Day...**_

The next i day i put on a pair of my black skinnies, a red t-shirt and a black vest. i then grabbed my red jacket and bag and left to school. i was off in my own little world when i slammed into someone and fell on the ground. James Diamond.

"What it there, Knight." he said jokingly and helped me up.

"Sorry, i didn't watch where i was going." i said, he was still holding my hand...

"Uh...James..." he was staring at me.

"what...?"

"you can let got now.." he looked down at our hands let go and i think he was blushing. he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"do you want to walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure, better talking to someone than yourself..then you look crazy." i joked , he gave me a weird look. i gave him a serious look. " i was kidding , James." he actually looked really sad. i stopped , he turned to look at me.

"Why are you all...bummish looking?" i asked him,

"i mmfballibbish.." he mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"i broke...my lucky comb." he said sadly. i sighed and looked at the store up a head jogged in, went to the random section grabbed a comb and bought it. when i came back out he was just looking at me weird.

"here." i said and handing him the newly bought comb. he looked at it , then at me.

"how is this comb suppose to be lucky?"

"Because i bought it...? Duh." i said and dragged him back on the way to school, he started combing his hair. oh what have i done? whatever. Girls kept complimenting his hair.

"Hey , Kirsty, maybe this comb _is_ lucky...thanks. Oh , got to go , i see the guys. see you...later!" he said and ran to the guys. i rolled my eyes and went into the school. i went to my locker and grabbed my things. the guys are always together... i dont think they like me very much... well they are all popular... Kendall is star of the hockey team, James is the good looking one with the great hair, Carlos is hilarious , Logan is like the smartest kid in the school... i am known as Kendall's twin sister.

"Hey , are you from Tennessee?" i turned around to see Zeke, the _most_ popular guy in the school. he was looking around.

"Because your the only ten i see." i opened my mouth to say something , but was stopped.

"Hey,Zeke. What are you saying to my sister? trying to pull a move on her? i heard you hooked up with Danica last night. Touch Kirtsy or face with consenquences" Kendall threatened. i closed my locker. Zeke poked me. Then Kendall attacked him. my eyes widened. i looked at James and Carlos and making bets.

"Uh , guys..help them? you know.. BEFORE THEY KILL EACHOTHER." James and Carlos sprung into action and serperated them, Carlos got Zeke and James and Kendall they both looked pretty pissed off.

"if you _ever_ touch my sister again i will make you regret it , Zeke!" Kendall screamed at him as he got pulled away by James.

"so what happens if i sleep with her?" Zeke said and smirked. i gave him a 'what the hell' look, Kendall's face turned bright red and was ready to kill.

"_**i will KILL you!**_" Kendall said sincerly. Logan came and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go to math class.." he said , i just nodded. in math i sit next to Logan, he helps me. i hate math more than being sick. we were the first ones there.

"So Logan...do you guys hate me?" i asked. he looked at me weird.

"No! , why would we?...do you hate us?"

"No , i dont hate you guys... it's just... you never really talk to me.. outside of class and stuff.." he had his famous Logan Mitchell thinking face.

"never really thought about it...you can hang out with us today after school...if you want." he said. i nodded.

_**after school..**_

i seen Kendall, Logan and James waiting... no Carlos . I walked up to them .

"Hey." they all turned and smiled ,

"Hey Kirst." they all said in perfect usion, i looked to see what they were looking at. a T bar. the janitor is so _stupid_ leaving the T bar in the sprinklers. do the teachers love seeing how much trouble these boys get themselves into. i knew exactly what Kendall was thinking . Soaking the girls field hockey team. I am actually going to through with one of their plans. Carlos then came up. he looked at me and groaned.

"why is Kirsty here? Jeez , Kendall.. leave your baby sister home for once." i am like never with Kendall? i gave Carlos a look.

"Better watch it Carlitos." i said plainly he went and hid behind Logan. Typical.

"Guys i a dream that i got discovered in my lucky white v-neck , which i am wearing _today_!"

then he went and started singing , Carlos rolled his eyes and went to turn on the sprinklers. it didn't even budge.

"Guys its stuck!" he whined. i went up to help him... nothing.

"Guys , it really is stuck!"

"i gotta get new friends..." Logan muttered and just then the sprinklers turned on. screams , then the girls' were chasing us. it was fun though, we all followed Logan then he turned into a allyway with a dead end. great. the girls were going to kill us when...

"Time out!" Kendall yelled,

"Thats not going to-" they stood still. Kendall turned to Carlos

"Give James the helmet, gotta protect the face." Carlos easily agreed, James turned

"I love you guys." i quickly grabbed Logan as my human shield , i dont think he really cared.. i didnt get hurt.. as bad as the guys. well then there was james who was like perfectly fine . we all went back to my and Kendall's dad house . me pretty much taking care of the guys. then Kendall turned on the TV, Pussycat dolls. honestly not a big fan. they all look like skanks.

"Pussycat dolls make all the pain go away," Kendall stated.

"I am going to marry her one day ," James said, i was sitting on Carlos' lap. just because i could.

"your going to marry Nicole scherzinger?" Logan asked,

"No no no!" Carlos and Kendall screamed. and James began. i spaced out after he said something about five houses. and next thing i know i am on the ground and Carlos is attacking James, a vase almost hitting me in the head.

_Do you want to be famous? Come on Minnesota! now is your time to shine._

"Hey! that's Jenny Tinkler from home room!" Kendall pointing out the obvious. i fake gasped.

"Really? i thought that was Gwen Stafani."Kendall gave me the death glare, i held my hands up in defeat.

_you only have til 5:00 to be discovered by the great Gustovo Roque!_

The clock said 4:30 , they all turned to me, i am the only one with my _full_ license , Logan has his learners.

"Okay, okay , Let's go!" i said and grabbed my SUV keys.

"Come on, Kirsty, go faster!" James said eagerly. i slammed the brakes.

"Do you want to get there?" i asked, he nodded, i went faster and we got there. the guys running at full speed into the Paramount building.

"H-Hi , i am James diamond ,i want to be famous , OOOH WOOOW," the girl got a sticker and slammed it on him.

"OW!"

she turned to Logan, hey you got a cute smile," she shook his head,

"no ,i want to be a doctor."

"Justin Timberlake made 40 Million dollars last year."

"Hit me." she slapped a sticker on Logan.

"I want to be famous!" Carlos piped up.

"Tall , Blonde and eyebrows, today is your lucky day."

"No i want to be a hockey player for the Minnesota Wilds but will consider the Maple Leafs." she slapped one on him anyway. then there was me. i was praying in my head that she wouldnt say anything.

"Hey , cute,pretty, blonde and perfect height, today is your lucky day Blondie" i decided that arguing does not help with this girl. she started to go back in the room, and stopped at James, 810 is next. then made her way to the audtion room. James swapped with Logan,

"Oh look , your next!"

"Lucky for me, i am a genius and will think of something ... Kendall?"

"Beatbox." Kendall said almost automatically, yeah good thinking Logan!

Logan was back out in like a minute. there was only 3 chairs, so all the guys got one. i went to sit on Kendall , when Carlos started whining,

"You dropped me last time. sorry buddy." i said when he grabbed me by the waist,

"No, your sitting with me," he said and put me on his lap. i just laughed. Logan came out paler than ever.

"Logan...?" i asked. he sat down ,

"Dont go in there." he whipsered,

"H-He's Satan , S-Satan with bugged eyed sunglasses!" and started rocking in his chair.

"811!" the girl called, me dodging james' sticker ambush and grabbing Carlos jumped up , me falling...again , he slapped his helmet and went in. i sat on Kendall, Carlos came out less than a minute later,

"Not going to Hollywood!" he said happily and sat down. James went to grab my sticker, i covered it with my hand. and Kendall gave him one of his speeches. it was one of his good ones too. James went in, we went to the seats to spy on him. Carlos leaned to me,

"He's a turd.." i laughed a bit louder than i should have , but James or the other ones in the front didnt notice. i leaned to Kendall ,

"_ He is such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd , he looks like a turd and smells like a tuuurd._" Kendall laughed adn started singing along until James started. then James messed up .

"YOU HAVE NO TALENT." i jumped up and Kendall with me.

"No talent? Your the one with no talent!" i screamed.

"You havent had a hit in 10 years!" Kendall continued.

"Hey! girl to my heart was a hit _9_ years ago." Kendall pretended to think ,

"girl to my heart, let me see if i remember that Roque classic," then jumped on the table.

"_girl my eyes and girl my mind,_" then he jumped on the table , "_and it never stops after it starts cause your the girl girl , to my _HEART HEART HEART" literally knocking him out of his seat, like he wanted. i piped up ,

"Oh here's a new hit for ya," jumping on the table as well , as the girl called for secturaty,

_"oh your such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd"_ I started and started kicking all the random stuff at him , then kendall joined in

"_and you look like a turn and smeeellll like a turrd!" _then the secuarty came,

"Hey let go!" i screamed, Kendall got pissed.

"Let go of her!" he yelled at them, then Carlos came, then James flung himself off the stage ..

then ... we ended up at moms house ..

**This is only a side project .. it was kinda on my mind and i just wanted to write it out , so i might now update it as much as i wish i could . . . but still review ,thats what makes me strong :)**

**xoxo Mercee**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO FIRST . sorry for not updating : ( but appearntly people liked this one . . so yeah ;D**

The police have brought us to mom's house. Mom's reaction? What the hell have you five done now ?

well mostly four because i dont hang out with them as much. as soon as the police let us go we all went into the

living room single file.

"okay , what happened? The truth." the guys hesiated and told the story..

"and now i am really sad" James finished sadly . i had to admit i felt a bit of sympanthy about him.

Mom nodded her head in understandment.

"okay who wants a sandwhich?" all the guys said yes, i didn't feel like one.

Katie was in disgust.

"That's it? That's your interagation? No slapping them with the hard cheese?" Where does she get this? I really

need to spend more time with my sister...

"I have no idea what you just said...but no more FOX for you." mom said.

" Can i at least hear the giant turd song?" we all looked at eachother and i started

_"Oooh your such a turd, oooh yeah a giant turd" _Then the others joined in.

"_ and you look and smell like a tuuurd. oooooh your such a turd " _ i died of laughter and the guys kept going even

after the door bell rang. i went and sat on the couch with Katie, i was about to say something to her when the

guys all screamed.

"Them!" I heard James squeak and i went to the door.

"Whats going on? What's wrong with Jamesy over there?" i asked. all the guys clearly looked flabbergasted.

i looked and seen Gustavo Roque. i narrowed my eyes.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"I am here to make your dreams come true." i smirked.

"OH MY GEEEEEEE , where is he!" i squealed. Gustavo looked confused.

"Who is he?"

"Jakey! The rainbow horse i wanted? in my _dreams_?" That ticked him off.

"_ I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT A HORSE." _ he screamed. Ah , Mission accomplished.

"Oooh are you talking about that whole singing thing?"

"DUH."

"I'll make some tea!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

soon we were all in the living room. awkward silence that i could barely handle

"WILL SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING?" i screamed. all eyes then on me. Mom giving me a disapproved look.

"Kendall, Kirsty. I am here to take your families to L.A. and-" i cut him off.

"We are twins." he looked from Kendall to me and back to Kendall.

"Really?" i nodded.

"Go on with your bribe." i said smart assy , and smirked.

"ANYWAY , i am here to take your family to LA for 3 months and make you are demo. and make you famous."

" We don't sing." we said at the same time.

"Kendall , Kirsty . you two have a talent. a talent that i've been looking for A LONG TIME." i raised my eyebrows at

him.

"you both also have angermagement problems, people say i have angermangement problems, but i also have FIVE HOUSES."

James obviously thinking this was the best time to try and presue Gustavo to pick him,

"_People saaay i am life of the party and-"_ Gustavo cut him off again,

"Stop. don't do that..ever again."

James fell quiet.

I toned out. until i heard yelling and crashes.

"What happened ? i zoned out. They looked at me like a was crazy . . .

" Fatty wanted us to be famous, i said no." Kendall said. i shrugged. James looked extremely pissed and stormed out of the house.

"Hey , mom can i stay the night?" i asked, she gladly said yes.

Later that night, i couldn't sleep. me and Katie were in her room on her bunk bed. Me on the top and her on the bottom. i jumped off

the top and went out on the pourch and sat on the deck swing..thing.

Then Kendall came out and sat next to me.

"Aren't you cold? It's _freezing_." I just shrugged. not really noticing it.

"C'mon , let's go inside." he suggested. i shook my head. he groaned. "Kirsty why are you always so difficult?" i get that a lot.

He came over and picked me up and carried me off to his room. i decided that i wouldn't fight he would win anyway..

we both went in his bed.

"They are always fighting." I said finally speaking. he looked at me

"What do you mean?"

"When i was sick...they were fighting over the phone. about us." before he answered Katie was in the doorway, tear stained face.

She looked scared.

"C-Can i sleep with you two? I can't sleep." We both made room for her and she got in the middle of us.

"I miss you Kirsty."

"i miss you guys too."

"Why can't you live with us?" Katie asked.

"Because if i leave then who would dad have?" I asked , she sighed deeply.

"you two should do it." She said after a while.

"Do what?" i asked clearly not understanding.

"The L.A. thing... take a chance...what do you have to lose?"

Kendall took a deep sigh,

"Katie. it's not that simple"

"Well...Can you at least sing for me?"

"Who?" He asked.

"both of you." she said not even having to thinking about it. Kendall was probably going to argue but too late. i already started.

"_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore" _ Then Kendall joined in.

"_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now"_

Then Kendall took a little solo

"_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before"_

"_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now"_

then Katie was asleep...

**OKAY. SO thats all i have for nooow...i own nothing except for Kirsty :) **

**Hope you liked it , **

**Review please: )**

**Mercee :D **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was stuck at my dad's house bored out of my mind. Me and Kendall have agreed that the only way me and him are going to LA are if we take the rest of the guys so that James can persue his dream of being famous. I am doing this because I am James's friend. Not because I like him ,why would you ,think such a thing? But if you didn't think it before, trust me , i don't.  
Kendall's shift at the grocery store was almost over and I wandered over to Sherwood's to see if Kendall was as bored as i am.

When I got there I seen Logan push one of the carts and it crashed into a golden car. Oh my God. These boys... I came closer to them and jumped on Logan's back, he had a small shriek of surprise before dropping me on my butt. He looked down and gave me that damn lopsided smirk. I'll remember that one Hortence "Logan" Jay Mitchell, Just you wait. Kendall rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Guys, i don't want to go to LA with that jerk, I want to stay here, and be with you jerks. and play hockey for our team?" Oh jeez, Kendork ,thanks for calling me a jerk , you're pretty jerky yourself, yeah you piece of beef jerky. Carlos pepped up , oh Lord.

"But this is just like hockey , only instead of crashing into the bords rushing the net, you're singing and dancing."

"What do you have to lose?" Logan added. I stood up and hit him on the back of his head.

"Guys you do realize that Gustavo wants both of us right?" they totally ignored me and kept trying to persuade Kendall.  
Carlos went up to Kendall's face. The excite ment glimming in his eyes.

"Dude, California , the beach,the stars, the GIRLS." I am offended. Last time i checked, i am pretty female. I tripped backwards,and accidently bumped into James.

"Sorry.." i whispered as Carlos and Kendall kept talking. James just stared at me ,and his look was kinda terrifying. it was dark, and kind've evil.

"and what about you? you haven't said anything to me all day?" James looked at him like a confused puppy for a second before his face turned hard.

"I am not talking to you." Uh... He just did?

"You just did." Logan and Carlos both said. It's really weird how the guys do that...Really weird.  
I zoned out and went into my little world like i usually do, but i snapped back out when i seen a long, shiny , white limo park up near us. WHAT HAS KENDALL DONE? oh my god , what is he planning. All i know is whatever he has planned it's not good, Kendall abort mission ABORT. I just walked behind Logan as Gustavo and Kelly met us halfway somewhere in the parking lot.

"WELL?" Gustavo yelled. Kendall smirked.

"Okay, We will go to LA and record some demos, IF you bring ma buds, and us a singing GROUP."  
Gustavo looked confused, Logan got some pop up his nose, and there was a small collection of "whats" I smirked.

"Well , you all said you would go." I spoke up for the second time that day.

"I-I am sorry. Are you trying to make a deal with me? I MAKE THE DEALS."  
I shrugged my shoulders and did an overly extraggerated sigh.

"Well , if you want me and Kendall , you bring these three other dogs." Gustavo begun to laugh. If you thought his yell was scary, now all he needs is a chainsaw and some weird name, oh wait a second, Gustavo IS a weird name.

"Have you HEARD your friends sing? Oh that's right they can't."  
I zoned out again knowing this will be long, i was thinking about what it would be like if Kendall wasn't so stubborn in the world.  
Then I thought what it would be like if I wasn't stubborn. Then...What would it be like if Katie was stubborn. Hm , that would be strange. I don't like this world.

"We have a deal then." I heard Kendall say,

"yup" Gustavo said. I stood there as Kelly, Carlos, James and Logan looked confused and i was confused as to why they were confused and what the hell Kendall Donald Knight as done. Kelly and Gustavo walked back into their huge ass limo and drove away. We stood there in silence for a while, before Kendall and the rest of the guys broke out into cheers. Uh..Ok?

"What just happened?" I asked , they looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"We're going to LA!" They all screamed and high fived and all that other "Brother from another mother" type things. I smiled. Was i ready to be some recorded company barbie doll? Ugh, your guess is just as good as mine i guess...

It took me a total of two hours and six minutes to pack all of my clothes that i will bring to LA. I have my black and purple backpack as my carry on, with my laptop, ipod and cellphone ,a sweater, tanktop, shorts and a nice pair of sandals. I mean, we're going to LA. I am not going to be wearing some long sleeve wool sweater and a pair of pants and boots. That would just be crazy...right? Our flight leaves at 2, and it is now 12:30. I walked out of my room with my things and went down to the front door, Dad came out and gave me one last hug.

"i am going to miss you Kirsty."

"I am going to miss you too dad." i said and grabbed my keys to my car. Dad walked out watching me pull out of the drive way, i smiled and waved at him. He waved back as well. Taking a deep breath I drove down the road to Carlos's house where Carlos and James were.I had the..Honor? of picking up the crazy energy ball and the pretty boy to dirve to the airport with me. Mom's car can only hold five people. Logan,Kendall,Mom herself ,and Katie , plus extra room to hold all of their luggage.

Once we got to the airport we had to deal with seating arrangements. for one row it will be mom, Kendall and Katie. Another is Carlos,Logan and a stranger, and lastly is me,James and someone else. Kendall made it clear that James had to sit in the middle, he didn't want me to sit next to some freak. Oh typical Kendall. I love how he cares so much, just does he have to be SO protective? There's not much I can do I guess. In just a few hours, we will be in LA, recording a demo. Having a chance of going to the big time. Having cameras in our faces 24/7. People wanting autographs. Haters.

"Please buckle up your seat belt and enjoy the ride."

Here we go. Goodbye, freezing cold Minnesota . Hello, Sunny hot California. 


End file.
